Valerie's new life
by Raven Minor
Summary: Valerie runs away and ends up on a pirate ship! Does she fall for Jack or will it be someone else? R&R!
1. Prologue

-**Preface**

Jack called to me as I jumped over board and began to swim to his ship. "Valerie!" Jack called to me as I swam closer. The crew hulled me up on deck. Jack came and cradled me in his arms, rocking me back and forth. That's when I passed out.


	2. Chapter 1

-**Chapter 1**

It all started back when I crossed the ocean on a ship from England. I was quit excited to be going to the beautiful Port Royal. Seventeen, I was turning the day we made port and what a wonderful birthday gift it was.

As we came in, the wind blew in my face, streaming my hair back behind my head. The sun glistened the Raven black hair. A sailor came and retrieved me from my position and took me off the ship. I followed him and climbed into a cab in which I would be taken to my new home.

The driver snapped the reins and we were off. I looked out the window, admiring the beautiful setting, although I preferred the dark much better. I finally gave up as we approached the house.

A giant, white home sat on a small hill away from other homes. My father owned my new home, as well as a trading company.

The cab driver helped me out, my light blue dress trailing a bit behind me. I climbed the steps to the house where I was greeted by my father. "You made it safely." he said joyously. I nodded.

"Where is mother?" I asked suspiciously. He pointed to the living room. I nodded and ran in to see her. "Mother!" I nearly yelled. She jumped as I came trotting into the room.

"Valerie!" she yelled back. She jumped up and hugged me excitedly. "How was your trip?" she asked.

"It was fine." I said calmly. "Anything new?" I asked.

"No, but, I have found a line up of nice young men that are suitable for you to marry." she said excitedly. I could only roll my eyes. I hated it when she did this to me. I didn't want to get married. Not yet at least and even if I did, I would do it for love and not for money. Plus the guy would have to be adventurous. "I want you to be a suitable young lady when you meet them too. No acting up." I smiled a little evilly like I planned to disobey her.

"Don't worry. I will act my best and do my time on my own." I kissed her cheek and went up to my bedroom. I sighed as I looked out the window. "God, will I ever meet someone as adventurous as I am?" I whispered to myself.

I looked into the mirror and saw my reflection. A beautiful girl stood before me. Her hair was Raven black and her eyes were a deep sea blue. The skin was flawless. I sighed and removed my dress. I went into my closet and grabbed my boy clothing, planning to go riding. As I slipped on my boots and jacket, I looked into the mirror again but this time to see a whole other person. She looked to be more of a trouble maker this time. I smiled and put on my hat.

I trotted down the stairs. "And where are you going?" my father asked.

"Riding." I said smiling. He sighed and let me pass. I ran past him and out the front door towards the barn.

When I reached it, I went straight to get my saddle, bridle and sword. I went into my horses stable and put the saddle onto him. I gently put on the bridle and latched the sword to my belt that lay across my shoulder. I then mounted the horse. "Easy boy." I said and walked him out of the stables.

We rode up the trail away from the house. Rusty trotted us up into the woods, staying close to the trail. I sighed as I looked at my surroundings. The wind blew through the forest, whipping the hair that escaped my hat. "I need something, Rusty." I told my horse as we walked out into a clearing. I dismounted quickly and grabbed the reins, leading my horse to a nearby tree. I tied Rusty to the tree and sat in the middle of the clearing. "What do I need in my life?" I asked myself. I looked up at the sky, the clouds moving slowly and the sun shinned brightly. "Nothing could ruin this day." I whispered to myself.

I was then jumped from my peacefulness. A female scream emerged from behind me. I ran to my horse and quickly untied and mounted it. I galloped back to the house as fast as my horses legs could take me. I prayed that everything was all right.

When I dismounted my horse at the front of the house, I saw all servants rushing inside. I pushed them aside as I ran into the living room. My mother lay on the floor, blood spewing from her heart. I started to cry. I kneeled next to her. "What happened?" I whispered to her in her last moments.

"I was shot." she said. "Run away." she said to me in a small voice. "Forget everyone. Go on a ship. Have a life better than this one and promise me one thing?" I nodded.

"Anything, mama."

"Promise, you will only marry for love." I cried even more.

"I will mother, I will." I held her hand as she faded slowly. "I love you." I whispered. She nodded and then died. I got up then and ran to my bedroom. I pulled out a box from under my bed and opened it. I took out the sailor bag. I opened it and folded up a few simple dresses. I tossed them inside the bag. I also put an extra pair of undergarments in the bag. I also put an extra tunic and boys pants inside. I also tossed in a black vest with gold buttons on it. I then found a pouch of money and divided it. Some in the sailor bag and some in my jacket. I then threw some bullets and two guns inside the bag and grabbed all my jewelry, hoping to sell some of it. I then pulled the drawstring on the bag to close it. I checked my sword and grabbed a dagger, putting it on the inside of my jacket. I then ran downstairs, making sure my gold necklace was around my neck.

I snuck into the kitchen and took two loafs of bread, a canteen of water, some apples, and a bag of meat and a block of cheese. I tossed it all into a small leather bag and put it into my sailor bag. I had everything. I ran out the front door of the house with my bag on my back.

I mounted Dusty and galloped down the driveway towards the docks. I only heard the sounds of my horse's hooves on the road and my father shouting out my name behind me.


	3. Chapter 2

-**Chapter 2**

I didn't want to but, I decided to sell my horse. I got a few gold shillings for him and I hope he misses me. I then sold some of my jewelry and got some money for that too. I went to find a job as a boy sailor. I was very strong and hoped they would take me. Fortunately, they did.

I boarded the ship that night and found my bed. I was probably the only woman. Hopefully no one would find out. I went under the name of Lance. We had many jobs. Mine was to keep watch for pirates or any danger. Oh joy this was going to be exciting.

It had been three days since we left port. This ship was heading for England and my job was getting tiring by the minute. I sometimes wished pirates would take over. Eventually my wish came true.

One night, I was quit tired and right between the watch shifts, Pirates boarded our ship. I was on my way to my bed and I wasn't aware of men up on deck. I was just climbing into bed when I heard footsteps behind me. I was then fully alert.

I unsheathed my sword slowly and looked at the man in the doorway. "Who goes there?" I asked in my most man-like voice. The man stepped forward. I started to quiver a little. "W- Who goes there?" I stuttered again. This time the man was about a foot away from me. He reached out a large hand and removed my hat. I kicked him, forgetting the sword in my hand. I sheathed my sword and backed away. He came closer and knocked me in the head. I collapsed on my bed, grabbing my bag and putting it on my back. I then started to fade out.

Another man walked into the room. "it's a woman." said the large man.

"Take her with us." said the other who seemed to be in charge. I then passed out completely.

I woke up in a cabin. "Bloody Pirates." I murmured to myself. I lay on the bed in a daze, trying to recap what happened. Then the door to the cabin opened. The large pirate that knocked me out walked in and so did the one who told him to take me here. I closed my eyes to pretend I was asleep.

"Is she ok?" asked the smaller of the two.

"Yeah, I don't think I hit her too hard." said the large one.

"Wonder why she was working on that trading ship."

"Don't know, captain."

"Well, you should leave, Kodak. I wish to speak to her alone. Maybe she has come around." said the captain. Kodak nodded and left to his duties. The captain came forward to me. I pretended to moan and move around a bit. When I finally opened my eyes, I saw a man sitting on the end of my bed. He had long brown hair with beads in it and a brown, braided beard. He wore a headband that was red and a hat. _Oh…sexy much?_ I thought to myself. "bout' time you came around, luv?" the man said.

"Where am I?" I asked suspiciously.

"The Black Pearl, my ship. I am Captain Jack Sparrow. May I know the name of the young lady who sleeps in my bed?" I nodded shyly.

"I am Valerie Roth. My father owns a trading company in Port Royal." I said.

"Then why are you not there instead of here?" Jack asked.

"My mother died a few days ago, she told me to run away and have a better life. I promised her I would marry for love and not money. Obviously my idea of a better life is getting captured by pirates."

"Ah, I see. But, it isn't your fault we took you now is it?" he asked.

"No, but, my idea of a better life is something more fun and adventurous."

"So, you would rather run around in men's clothing than learn to be a proper woman?"

"You try sitting around a house all day doing nothing but stitching and interviewing husbands that only your mother and father would allow you to marry. I was lucky I was even allowed to ride a horse." I crossed my arms as I sat in the bed upright. I realized I was still in my sailor cloths.

"And what kind of man would you marry?" he asked a bit curious about the subject.

"Someone who wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty and h 

ave a good time. Maybe a sailor with a spirit or a pirate." I then remembered I was talking to a pirate and I went into a small shock. "Oh my God, I didn't mean you or anything! I meant-!" he cut me off.

"Its ok. I take that as a complement, luv." he said smiling.

"Well that's good, my mother would have shot me if I said that." I then remembered how she was shot and I started to tear.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Nothing, just my mom." I said quietly.

"Ah," he started. "Still have pains. Same thing happened with my mom."

"I miss her a lot even though she forced me to do things, I only miss her because she was the only one who cared about me."

"How did she die?" Jack asked.

"Someone shot her, I don't even know who it was." I barely whispered.

"Really?" Jack said trying to cheer me up. "Mine was speared at the head because she loved a pirate, not to mention had a child with him. My dad carries around her head so she can see what he sees." I smiled a bit. "I guess you could call that true love."

"So, are you going to drop me off at the next port?" I asked feeling the conversation coming to an end.

"Why would I do that?" Jack asked. "Seeing you have no where to go or do, I would like to take care of you and have you live on this ship. But, if you insist-" I cut him off.

"Are you sure it will be ok?" I asked. "Because I surly can make it on my own. I mean I once survived a week in the woods by myself."

"It would be fine. I will give you your own cabin and everything will be settled." Jack said smiling. "Now, if you would like, you can join the crew and I for dinner." I nodded as he got up from the bed. "Well I should see you later, luv." he said as walked out the door. I then also got up from the bed.

I found my sailor bag and pulled out my black dress and slipped it on. I then washed my face up a bit, realizing how dirty I was. I looked in the mirror before I left and realized my bandage on my right arm was showing. They would ask but I could explain my wound from my work. I let my hair stay down and left the cabin. Outside I saw woman waiting for me. "Hello." I said kindly.

"Hi, I came to show you to the dining area." she said turning to me. "My name is Ana Maria, as of now you and I are the only women on this ship." she smiled at me.

"Wow." I said. "My name is Valerie Roth. But, you can call me Valerie." She nodded and motioned for me to follow. I did and we walked down a flight of stairs and into a large room where the whole crew sat, and seemed to be awaiting my arrival. "Oh my." I murmured. Jack pulled a seat out for me and I sat down next to him. Instantly the pirates started to chow.

"I hope I didn't keep you all waiting." I said slightly embarrassed.

"Not at all, luv." Jack said after finishing what was in his mouth. "Actually, everyone was just sitting down when you came in." I continued to eat properly even though I wasn't expected too. Jack then noticed my arm. "Luv, what on earth happened to you?"

I sighed as if I didn't want to talk about it. "I got hurt on the ship I was working on." I tried to keep it short.

"How?" he asked seeming to not give up on getting the full story.

"Well, I got into this fight with another sailor about not being able to keep a good watch. I then pulled out my sword to defend myself. He then did the same. We started to sword fight and I accidentally got hit." I motioned to my arm. He nodded, a bit concerned.

"How long ago did this happen?" he asked as he took hold of my arm.

"A couple days ago maybe." I said forgetting which day it was.

"Did you clean it up good?"

"I tried with what I had." He nodded and dropped my arm.

"Mind if I take a look at it after dinner?" he asked. I nodded and noticed most of the crew had finished and left the table. I then got up to take care of the dishes. "Oh, you don't have to do that, luv." Jack said still eating a bit.

"Oh I don't mind, I need something to do anyway." I smiled at him as I started to wash the dishes in the sink. Jack decided to leave me to my insisted duties. A boy then came and started to dry. "What's your name?" I asked him.

"Henry." he answered, not noticing me much. "I suppose you're Valerie, everyone has been talking about." I nodded nicely.

"Henry!" someone called down to him.

"I best go and see what the trouble is all about. Nice to meet you, miss." he said kindly and ran up to the deck. I smiled brightly, knowing I have made a new friend.

As I cleaned the dishes, I noticed Henry had been gone for a while. So I decided to dry them myself and put them away. I finished up and as I walked towards Jack's cabin, someone grabbed my arm. I flung myself around and saw a large pirate with a grasp on my wounded arm.


	4. Chapter 3

-**Chapter 3**

I glared at the pirate who had my arm in his hand. "Can I help you, sir?" I asked kindly. He only grunted and pulled me back into the dining room. "Sir, what do you want!" I nearly yelled. I then lost my temper completely. "Let me go!" I shouted and kicked him. He didn't even flinch. I kept kicking and screaming as he pulled me into a spare room.

"Stop screaming." he said in a mean voice. He then threw me onto a bed and started to try to rip off my dress. I kept screaming for help. He tried to kiss me to keep me quiet but, I only pushed him off from my face. The door then burst open. Jack walked in.

"Get off of her!" he shouted at my attacker. He wouldn't stop but, Jack just came over and pulled him off of me. Jack pulled out his gun and pointed it at my attackers head. "Told you to stop." he said and pulled the trigger. I sat on the bed, gaping in horror. "Come on, luv." he said and extended his hand for me. I took it and fell into his arms, not wanting to even look at the dead man.

Jack led me out of the room and up to the deck. He shouted orders the working men. I only leaned on Jack trying not to make eye contact on anyone else. We walked into his cabin and he slammed the door. He stopped in the middle of the room with me, scared as a mouse, buried into his side. I started to cry a bit. "Its ok, luv. Jack will take care of you." I nodded and he led me to the bed. I sat down, feeling violated completely. "From now on I wish for you to sleep in this room so no one else can hurt you. I only wish I didn't have to kill that man, but it was for the best." I smiled knowing he would to the extent to protect me. "Now let me have a look at that wound." he said and started to unwrap my bandaged arm.

It still hurt and I flinched like crazy as he unwrapped it completely. He saw my arm once it was unwrapped and flinched at the sight. "Luv, this is horrible." He looked at the bruised, red and swollen cut. It was still open a bit and very little blood was coming out. He went over to his desk and pulled out an emergency kit. He opened it and pulled out some more bandages and medicine to clean it up.

"When I was attacked only but a few minutes ago, I think it was opened by accident so that may explain the redness and blood." I said when he came back over to clean my wound up. He then wrapped my arm tight so it stopped the blood. He then tied it neatly. He did this so kindly that I didn't want him to stop. "Thank you." I said when he finished.

"Your welcome, luv. Now if you don't mind changing so I can stop myself from throwing you down on that bed." I looked down realizing my ripped dress, showing everything. I smiled and laughed a bit. He then got up and tossed me a nice, soft night gown.

I got up to change and realized Jack. "Don't look." I said.

"Pirates word." he said as he closed his eyes. I couldn't help but trust him so I slipped out of the ripped dress. As I put the night gown over my head, I turned around to check, his eyes were closed like he said. I smiled and pulled the gown the rest of the way on. I then picked up my ripped dress.

"I'm done." I said to Jack and he opened his eyes.

"Shame" he said motioning to the dress. "I really liked that dress."

"Really?" I asked holding it up. The only part that was ripped was the front. "You know, I could fix it. Wouldn't take much."

"Good because it looks good on you." I smiled and folded the dress up and put it in my bag. I then climbed onto the bed and sat up right in it. "Time for bed I guess." Jack said and I climbed under the sheets wondering where he would sleep.

"Where are you going to sleep?" I asked curiously.

"Where ever I can find a spot, I guess, luv." he said and grabbed a bottle of rum from his desk and walked out and leaned against the door, sitting on the ground. I sighed and laid down on the bed and closed my eyes, thinking of what would happen tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 4

-**Chapter 4**

Jack sat drinking rum outside his own cabin. "What am I doing?" he asked himself in only a whisper. "I should probably be sleeping in there instead of out here." He then got up and opened the door. Valerie was sound asleep in the bed, Jack smiled. He went and sat on the end of the bed. He removed his shoes and shirt and climbed into the bed next to Valerie.

She rolled over and her face was so close to Jacks that their lips were so close to touching. She then rolled back over so her back was to his front. He chuckled at her sleeping playfulness and then wrapped his arm around her waist and fell asleep.


End file.
